Old Feelings Die Hard
by Navaer
Summary: GSR. oneshot. Love songs and lattes are healers in some cases. Is Sara's one of them? R


**A/N: oneshot. Warning, you may think there's snickers hints, but beware. You can't be right all the time... enjoy!**

The day he came into my life was like being born again. He was a fresh breath after nearly suffocating. Ever since he asked me to come to Vegas, I've hated him more than before. Why did he want me here if he doesn't want _me_? Sometimes I want to scream at him.

"Just because you're lonely," I mutter to myself. "doesn't mean _I _should be. God Grissom!" I bang my head against my locker. Thank the Lord I'm the only one in the locker room. It's embarrassing enough to know that all my friends, my family, know about my feelings for my boss. But when they witness my emotions in a visual aspect, it's worse. Grissom and my relationship is not one of flirting and laughing together, we're not Catherine and Rick. Well... actually we're far from it, seeing as I have no kid and Grissom's certainly not married.

"Thinking?"

"Oh shit!" I curse. _Apparently_ being alone isn't happening for me. I turn around; ready to pounce on whoever has disturbed my musings. If you can call them that... I guess you can't.

It's Nick. I smile to cover evidence of my recent, angry, words. God I hope he didn't here me!

"Hey Nicky, what's up with you?"

He throws me a half-grin. "I'm okay, it's you I'm unsure about," he adds, cocking his head a little.

I laugh, "Don't give me that puppy-dog act! I'm fine too. Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh that's a nice thing to say to your concerned friend," he laughs, too. "I was changing before I head out. You do know that shift's over, don't you?" I nod, and he continues to his locker.

I grab my purse and throw on my jacket and leave, sending him a wave and a soft, "Later" before closing the door.

* * *

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
Every long lost dream lead me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

Damn country stations! I slam the seek button and listen to the next song.

_I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time  
cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"Oh my Gawd," I say aloud. "This is so not happening!" Half of me hoping it's just random, and the other praying for just the opposite, I press the seek button again.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you._

"Well screw my prayers," I mutter. I should've known this was coming. And hearing verbal proof that it was hopeless, tore my heart.

Tears blurring my vision, I pull into my driveway. The strange thing is that there's a truck, identical to mine, already there.

"What the hell?" I look curiously in the window of my Tahoe's twin, as I pass it. There's a half-empty Styrofoam coffee cup in it, and nothing else suspicious. So, I continue to turn into the small hallway that leads to my front door. And I find that the second car isn't the only bizarre thing at my house.

It's Nicky.

"You again," I say, smiling. He looks up, gulping guiltily.

"Me again," he says. "Sorry, I was just worried about you." He holds out another Styrofoam cup. I grin, and accept the cup, sniffing the aroma of a Starbucks mocha latte.

"Mmm, yummy," I laugh. "You trying to bribe your way into my house?"

"Maybe," he teases. "Is it working?"

"Not like you want," I say, moving around him to unlock the door. "But you can come in."

He sits on my small couch as I turn on the lights. Then I sit cross-legged on a sofa chair, facing him, and sipping my latte.

"Really Nicky, I'm totally fine." I said reassuringly. Obviously, he doesn't believe me.

"Sara," I'm shocked to see him fighting back tears. "You're my friend. I know you're hurting. I want to help."

I begin to cry, too. Sobbing, I pour out my feelings to him; like I never could to the man I love.

Nick comes to my chair, and gathers me in his arms. "Why is he doing this to me! Do I really deserve it?" I sob, my tears dampening his shirt, and his falling into my hair.

"No," he whispers in my ear. "You don't. And he doesn't deserve you. You're too special for any guy, Sar."

Laughing through my tears, I say, "You liar."

He shakes his head. "I'm not kiddin'. You're special to all of us. We hate to see you hurt over him." Like an older brother, he gently kisses the top of my head, and continues to hold onto me, tight.

* * *

The next night, as I walk into the lab for shift, I see Grissom walking into his office. I smile, and call after him, "Hey!"

He turns, hearing my voice. The upper corners of his mouth twitch upward. I nod, and continue on my way to the break room.

I know the coffee's not a mocha latte. But, hey, it wakes me up. But for my heart, Nick was my latte.

**A/N: George is my mocha!**


End file.
